1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working vehicle in which an exhaust gas treatment device for treating exhaust gas from an engine is disposed in the vicinity of the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2010-216336A (see FIG. 8) discloses a DPF (Diesel particulate filter: an example of an exhaust gas treatment device) that is disposed above an engine. An exhaust gas inlet pipe of the DPF includes an upper pipe portion that extends horizontally from the DPF and a lower pipe portion that extends vertically from an extended end of the upper pipe portion, and the exhaust gas inlet pipe is an elbow pipe that is bent at a right angle as a whole. The exhaust gas inlet pipe is further connected to an exhaust communicating pipe via a bolt flange coupling. This DPF is coupled to a cylinder head, that is to say, an engine housing via a support block body having a rigid structure.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0167808 discloses an exhaust gas treatment device that is disposed above an engine and fixed to the engine via two support stays and one support flange. An exhaust pipe connected to the engine is bent at a right angle such that a terminal portion of the exhaust gas pipe is opened upward, and the exhaust pipe is coupled to an exhaust gas introduction pipe that extends downward from the exhaust gas treatment device via a bolt flange coupling.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0102932 discloses a DPF that is disposed on the side of a flywheel housing coupled to an engine body and fixed to the flywheel housing via a bracket leg. An exhaust gas inlet pipe that extends radially from the DPF is coupled, via a bolt flange coupling, to an exhaust gas discharge pipe that is coupled to an exhaust manifold of the engine.
As mentioned above, a conventional exhaust gas treatment device, which is fixed to an engine or an engine accessory via a support member, is inconvenient in that vibration of the engine is transmitted directly to the exhaust gas treatment device via a support member. However, the exhaust gas treatment device needs to be disposed in the vicinity of the engine, giving consideration to a limited space of the engine room, and therefore, a structure in which the exhaust gas treatment device is supported by a member other than the engine or the engine accessory has not been employed.